


songs left unsung

by outphan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Requited Love, Sappy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: "He saw Peggy, being strong and independent. She moved on, permanently, so Steve had to, too. But that wasn’t the only reason he came back. He had his first love, his true love in the present. And God knew that ultimately, his heart belonged with Bucky."aka fix it for the ending of Avengers: Endgame





	songs left unsung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmethystHollis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystHollis/gifts).



> **contains spoilers** light, but spoilers nonetheless  
> very out of character  
> beta by [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com)

Peggy might have been the love of his life. Or used to be. But that was another life, a life that was no longer his. That was the life he had when everything was dark and at war and he wasn’t allowed to love the person he really wanted. But now, this is a brave new world with a different set of rules, and he can be as free as he wants.

Of course he came back. He saw Peggy, being strong and independent. She moved on, permanently, so Steve had to, too. But that wasn’t the only reason he came back. He had his first love, his true love in the present. And God knew that ultimately, his heart belonged with Bucky.

It wasn’t the case of settling for him. It wasn’t the case of letting Peggy go and choosing something lesser. But Steve and Bucky grew up in a time, where two growing boys sharing the same bed was frowned upon. Where you could get killed for being anything but normal.

It took everything he had, but Steve repressed it all. Whatever feelings he had or might have had, he wished them away. 

Then Bucky died.

Then Steve was frozen in ice for 70 years and came back.

Then Bucky came back, and eventually, he remembered everything.

And now, Steve sees couples walking down the streets of New York - a man and a woman, two men or two women, hand in hand, unashamed of their love. And his heart wants what it wants. Now that he can, he doesn’t want to wish it away anymore.

 

He stands on the platform when he returns. For the others, he never even left, but for Steve, days passed. He had to make sure the stones returned to where they belonged, in whatever reality. Now it’s really over. There’s no imminent danger, no sword of Damocles over their heads. Just the future and a normal life ahead of them.

He’s done being Captain America. He’s fulfilled his life goal, he’s defeated all kinds of evil. Now it’s time to pass the mantle over to someone else.

Steve walks back towards the new Avengers headquarters. He’s followed by Bucky and Sam, bickering about something like they always do. But he’s grateful for the fact that the two of them moved past the nastiness and this banter is now playful.

He talks to Sam first. It’s a hard thing to do, but at the same time, it’s the easiest decision he’s ever had to make. It’s difficult because he’s letting go of a small portion of his identity, something that was a part of him for 80 odd years. But he knows Sam. He knows he’ll do a great job.

“You’re a good guy, Sam,” Steve tells him. “You deserve it.”

“I hope I can make you proud.”

“You already do.” Steve softly smiles and watches Sam walk away, parading with his new shiny toy. Then he sees Bucky sitting on one of the sofas, watching something on a tablet. And suddenly, Steve is really happy that he’s now allowed to stare at him like this without any repercussions. “Let’s take a walk,” he says to Bucky.

The late afternoon air is cool, but the promise of warmth is all around them. Spring will be here soon.

“Everything okay, Steve?”

He nods. Everything is great. “End of the line, huh?”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, well… We’ve had quite a few of those.”

“But not like this.”

“No.”

They sit on a bench overlooking the lake. There are some ducks swimming around and birds are singing their last melodies of the day. Everything is peaceful now, and seemingly for the first time in their lives, they’re in a place where they can be truly happy.

“Remember back in Brooklyn? We were 16 and had that heatwave in the summer and you were always around because your neighbours had the baby and she was always screaming her head off.”

“Yeah, and the other kid was practicing the violin all day long. What an annoying bunch.”

Steve nods. “You miss it? Our time and that Brooklyn.”

Bucky takes his time to answer and Steve uses that to take in the features he knows so well but still can’t get enough of. His hair is at its longest now, and sometimes, he wears it in a messy bun which brings out the sharpness of his jaws.

“I do miss your ma’s cooking and how some things were just easier then, but no.” He looks at Steve, with a certain kind of longing in his eyes. Steve recognises it, because he knows he has it, too. “Gotta tell you, all these odd foods are weird. I still can’t get my old head around cronuts, but I like it here. Everything is so different and… there are things that are okay now.” He smiles softly. “I also miss how tiny you were.”

Steve scoffs. “I was also very ill.”

“That you were.”

Silence falls on them for a few long seconds. Bucky’s hand is grabbing the edge of the bench as if he’s trying to leave a handprint in the weather-battered wood.

“I went to see Peggy when I went to return the stones.”

“Oh?”

“She was good. Happy. I keep thinking how things would’ve been different if…”

“I know.”

Steve softly smiles. “I almost stayed. It would’ve been, I don’t know, straightforward? Her husband died and I could’ve just stayed.”

“So why didn’t you?”

Steve knows that the answer is simple enough. He’s also done being scared so he just tells him. “Because of you.” Bucky doesn’t say anything, but Steve doesn’t expect him to after a bomb like that. “That hot summer. Ma made oatmeal for dinner because we couldn’t afford anything else, but she fed you happily. Then she left for work and we went to bed.”

“That bed was way too small, by the way.”

Steve didn’t mind it and he’s certain that neither did Bucky. “We read comic strips you cut out from newspapers you took from trash cans.”

“I remember. You loved the Popeye strips. You said you wanted to be as strong as he was.”

“Kind of got there in the end, didn’t I?” They both laugh, then Steve continues. “I liked those nights. It felt so special, because it was just us in that tiny room. But I was also sad. I was on my own a lot and couldn’t help but think. I saw how some people were treated, simply because of the color of their skin or because who they loved. And it…” Steve turns away, dreading to say the words he needs to. But if he could survive Thanos, he can survive this as well. “And it made me sad because I knew I loved you. But back then, I couldn’t let myself to feel those feelings. But then, after everything, we’re here. “It’s a heavy statement, but it’s something that needs to be said and needs to be heard. 

Bucky’s pinky brushes against Steve’s. Barely, but it’s there. “What about Peggy?”

“I did love her. And I still do. But a different Steve Rogers was in love with her. Still naive, still a bit confused. That Steve died when I crashed the plane or when the Battle of New York happened. Or when we were on the Helicarrier and then you pulled me out and you were back.” He turns back to Bucky, only to see he has tears in his eyes. “My Bucky was back and a new Steve Rogers was alive.”

“Steve…”

“No, I know,” he says quickly, before he actually hears the words of the rejection. He knows they’re there but he just can’t bring himself to hear them. “I shouldn’t have put this on you, I’m sorry.”

“Do you still love me?” Bucky’s voice is quiet, but the question is loud.

Without a moment's hesitation, Steve says, “Always have. Always will.”

Bucky slowly, but surely takes his hand. Warm skin on slightly warmer skin, fitting together like it was designed by a higher purpose. Like it was always destined to be there.

“I do, too.” Steve looks at Bucky, and his small, almost unsure smile. 

The Sun has now set, but there’s some light left. The Moon’s waxing crescent is illuminating the still surface of the water. Steve and Bucky are sitting there by the water, but there’s no rush to be anywhere.

“I want…” Steve pauses, unsure of his own voice. He wants to sound confident, but it’s not happening. “You remember the hand-me-down romance novels ma had? How we read one of them as a joke? But you were always that for me. The guy the heroine always longs for. I want to give this, give us a try.”

“Me, too. Even when I was brainwashed, I heard you, Steve. I heard your voice, and I knew I had to find my way back. To you.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Until the end of the line,” Bucky scoffs, but there’s a smile lurking there. “What an emotional bunch we are.”

“I want to take you out for a dinner.”

“As long as it’s not a cronut, I’m in.”

They both laugh and Bucky leans his head on Steve’s shoulder. Everything is wonderful and finally, he can call Bucky his.


End file.
